


Happy Valentine's...?

by correl



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: F/F, people are stupid, period
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-03 09:42:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19461385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/correl/pseuds/correl
Summary: Diana gives something to Akko for Valentine's day. Akko doesn't get the hint.





	1. Chapter 1

It's stupid but she really doesn't know what to do.

Diana stands in front of Akko's door, fiddling with a box in her hands. Somewhere in the back of her mind she is aware of all the hours she's spent practicing her lines and finally having an ounce of confidence to do what she's always wanted to do-

But.

But, here she is, in front of Akko's door. Doing absolutely nothing at all. Her courage is diminishing quickly and her shuffling feet doesn't help her in any way.

Diana thinks about knocking the door. And then she thinks about running away and trying next time. But it's Valentine's day, and she's spent so much time trying to prepare everything, and _argh_.

She takes a deep breath. _Think about something that relaxes you._ One of her kinder professors had taught her a method of soothing her nerves whenever she was under stress. Since Diana _is_ under stress, she supposes this form of meditation is appropriate. But while Diana quite enjoys the mental image of her punching O'Neill in the face, it does nothing to ease her worries. In fact, she begins to panic. What if she never gets the chance to work up the nerve to do anything like this again? What if doing so will only ruin their friendship? What if Akko dies-

"-Diana."

Diana blinks.

Sucy is waving a hand in front of her, presumably to get her attention. "You're blocking the door."

"Oh. Yes." Diana steps aside to let her in. "Sorry."

Sucy gives her a strange look before pushing open the door. "Why are you here anyways?"

Diana thinks for a moment. She supposes there is no skirting around the topic. She sighs. "Is Akko in there?"

Sucy only raises an eyebrow in response, but doesn't say anything else. She's grateful that Sucy doesn't question why she was standing outside for so long instead of knocking and letting herself in. "Akko, Diana's here to see you."

"Diana?" Akko's voice calls out over the sound of her playing _Chariot's Adventures: Chamber of time_. Diana's heart skips a beat. "Wait a sec, I'm gonna pause real quick!"

After a few moments, Akko shows up at the door. "Hi! Um, what do you want?"

"Um, I- uh, wanted to give you this." _There goes my huge speech._

Instead, Diana presents the box to her and hopes that Akko somehow gets the message (and also that Akko doesn't see that her hands are shaking.). "H-happy Valentine's day," She stutters.

Crazily enough, Akko accepts it without hesitation. "Whoa, this looks really fancy! Thanks, Diana!"

"You're...welcome."

"And look at the chocolate inside! It's really pretty!" Akko pulls her into a tight hug without warning, and Diana is left with no words to say as she tries to figure out where to put her arms. She settles for patting her on the back awkwardly. _Maybe she didn't get the message. She's being too friendly._

"Akko, I- I really like you."

"Aw," Akko's already huge smile breaks into a full-on grin. "Thanks, Diana! I like you too!"

"No, Akko-"

"Y'know, I really like milk chocolates! I can't believe you got me some! Isn't that such a coincidence?"

 _No, that was on_ _purpose._ Diana frowns. "Akko, I mean, I really like you. Like, romant-"

"Yeesh, now you're making _me_ flustered. I feel kinda bad I didn't get you anything." Akko tilts her head in thought, then raises the box of chocolates to her. "But I'll share these with you, if you want!"

Something snaps inside of Diana, like a rubber band. She doesn't know what overcomes her. Maybe it's the stress that's been building up to this moment- the tension that's been pressing on her chest ever since she's stood here- but her initial nervousness morphs into frustration, and without thinking twice, she slaps the box out of Akko's hands. "Akko, are you stupid or what?!"

Silence.

For a solid ten seconds, Akko stares at her, shocked, and mortification slowly creeps onto Diana as she realizes the ramifications of what she's just done. "Oh my god." She's horrified. She's completely, utterly horrified. Akko is still looking at her open-mouthed and _ohmygodIjustslappedmygiftoutofherhands_.

A new thought forms in Diana's head. She is going to head towards the staircase that leads to the roof, throw herself off of it, and hopes that the resulting injuries from plummeting to the ground will wipe her memories clean out of her brain forever.

With this new plan in mind, she has solidified her resolve. Diana turns around, and with her back facing Akko, she says, "I'm going to go now."

Akko doesn't reply. Diana's glad she doesn't.

As she walks off, leaving Akko in a state of shock, Sucy shifts only a centimeter to peek over from her book.

" _Wow_ , Akko, you're dense."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if it seems out of character for Diana to just...lol. As an excuse, I guess I'll just attribute it to nerves and stress.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diana isn't as perceptive as she thinks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everyone keeps asking for more so here we go.
> 
> I know this chapter doesn't have that much diakko but it acts as a sort of...build-up? To later chapters? I don't expect this to be long so I'll just work on this whenever I feel like it.

_Whenever you fall, get up, and try again._ Those are the exact words Diana Cavendish herself had said to Akko during one of their teaching sessions, back when Akko had not yet mastered flying the broom. Diana has always believed in trying again and again. It is, after all, the motto she has held that has helped her become one of Luna Nova's greatest students. _Attack the root of the problem relentlessly. If you give up, that will be the greatest failure of all._

However, when Diana had said these words, she had said them with conviction and dignity. Right now, Diana Cavendish does not have two of those things. In fact, she is now curled up on her bed in a fetal position, hoping that if she closes her eyes, she will wake up from what she will consider the most deluded fever dream she has had yet.

"Diana, are you really okay?"

Diana wraps a blanket around herself. "I'm fine."

However, Hannah and Barbara don't look too convinced. They give each other a sort of _okay-but-I-don't-believe-you_ skeptical look as Diana tries not to think about the events of yesterday night.

"You haven't been studying." Hannah starts.

"And it's already eleven o' clock, but you're still in your bed." Barbara adds. "Is there something you wanna talk to us about?"

Diana, while touched by her friends' concerns, cannot possibly imagine their response if she ever decides to open up about her fixation with a...certain someone. If she can think of their mildest possible reactions, it would probably involve immediate fainting. That was, after all, that was their exact reaction to Diana's infatuation with Akko when the cupid bee was set loose. And since Diana doesn't want to threaten her friends' sanity when she has already endangered her own, she settles for tugging the covers around her even tighter instead.

"I'm fine, girls. I'm just feeling unwell today." She accentuates this with a cough. "Must be the cold weather."

Finally, they relent. "Okay," Hannah says with a pout, "But if something's really, really bothering you, you have to tell us, okay?"

"I will. Go ahead and enjoy your weekends."

When she hears the door closing behind her, Diana buries her face into her pillow and lets out a muffled scream. She cannot allow this to continue any longer. Diana begins to think about the consequences of her actions. How her essentially failed confession with Akko will bring about rumors- people will talk, she knows; practically anyone talks about Diana Cavendish. Outside, everyone swarms around her like sharks lusting for blood, and in Luna Nova, well, she is no exception. She will be known for her incompetence in courting. She will be known for acting improper in front of someone worthy of respect. And ultimately, Diana Cavendish will face her downfall.

Somebody knocks on her door. Diana chooses to ignore it, but the knocks keep getting more and more impatient. Only when the knocks escalate to banging does she decide to answer it.

It's O'Neill.

"Must you knock so loudly?"

"Is Hannah around? She left her charging cable at my place." When Diana narrows her eyes, suspicious, she holds up a pink charging cable for confirmation. Indeed, it belongs to Hannah.

"Sorry, she's not here right now. But I could return it to her for you."

"Nah, I'm crashing here." Before Diana can utter any sort of protest, O'Neill pushes open the door and proceeds to flop on Diana's _bed_ , of all things.

"What- I did not- I did not invite you into my room!"

O'Neill shrugs and crosses her legs. "This bed's pretty comfortable, actually."

"Get out."

"Make me. I'm taller than you."

Diana is by no means _short_ , but when Amanda mentions it she feels a tinge of irritation run through her body. "That- That is irrelevant. Please get out of my room."

"How about being nice for a change?"

"Do you want me to kick you out?"

"Can't a girl wait for her girlfriend?"

Diana was just about to turn O'Neill into a toad, but the last line catches her off guard. "You and Barbara are _dating?_ "

"What? No! I'm with Hannah!" O'Neill scowls. "I thought you would've figured it out, with the cable and all."

"I-" Diana feels her head spin. The stress of yesterday's big episode and what O'Neill has just declared overwhelms her as she tries to make sense of what is happening around her. Perhaps, she thinks, the fabric of reality is slowly disintegrating. It is possible that when Akko and her had defeated the missle with the help of the Grand Triskellion, the resulting energy was so intense that the balance of the universe might be in chaos. Diana isn't sure of the full extent of the power the Shiny Rod holds, but if O'Neill and Hannah are actually _dating_ , then she is almost certain that somehow, when Akko and her were up there, they had caused inexplicable damage to the Earth and its inhabitants. Diana wouldn't dispute this theory despite its incredulousness. There is still much she has to learn about-

"Hey, if you really find it that unbelievable, then _fine_." O'Neill complains. "You don't have to go quiet all of a sudden like that."

"I apologize, I am just..." Diana trails off. Yes, it is unbelievable. She supposes there isn't much else to say.

They stay quiet until the door opens and Hannah and Barbara return from their weekly visit from the nail salon. When O'Neill hands Hannah her charging cable and leaves the room, Diana wonders how long they have been together. It can't have been _that_ long, right? Or else Diana would have noticed. Right? _Right?_

Hannah, concerned as ever, approaches her. "Hey, you look...off today. Are you sure you're okay?"

Diana doesn't think she can look at Hannah the same way ever again. "Yes."

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if it seems out of character for Diana to just...lol. As an excuse, I guess I'll just attribute it to nerves and stress.


End file.
